Going Round the Cludo board
by funkypen1
Summary: Sherlock and John find themselves in more danger than ever before, with more a steak will they be able to stop the P.O.P from destroying Britain?
1. Storms and Coffee

Howling could be heard as the wind blew across the windows. Leaves were leaving every branch bare on every street in London.  
>"Looks like there's a storm brewing out there" John Watson gestured looking out of the steamy window.<br>Bang! A door slammed shut downstairs. Loud heavy footsteps approached causing the stairs to creek from the pressure. Lestrade burst into the room followed by Mycroft.  
>"I didn't know that we did social visits Mycroft" Sherlock smirks. Mycroft scoffed at his younger brothers childlike manner, as Sherlock slummed down into his tattered armchair, that he refused to get repaired.<br>"Tea?" John asked "Mycroft?" he said as Mycroft clearly hadn't heard him, as he got no reply.  
>"Hmm... no thank you John" Mycroft said reaching into a brief case which had been placed onto the coffee table; he pulled out a brown paper file that was fit to burst and places that also onto the table. Sherlock glances down and then looks back to his brother.<br>"I'm not interested" Sherlock sighs in disbelief that Mycroft bothered to even to bring this to his light.  
>"What's in it?" John quires picking up the folder sounding slightly more interested than Sherlock.<br>"I wasn't asking Sherlock, it was an order" Mycroft says before pausing and turning to face John, "I suppose you've heard of the little group called P.O.P?"  
>"Yes" John answers before hearing a closely followed no from Sherlock as he shuffles to sit more upright in his chair.<br>"It's the Premium Objections to Parliament" John explains. Sherlock looked back and forth from face to face hoping to get a hint of what that meant.  
>"They've been causing some issues" Mycroft tries to explain discretely.<br>"What issues?" John asks.  
>"There was something in the paper this morning, I thought you had read it" Sherlock questions as he throws the newspaper at John. Catching it John reads out the front page headline story; "P.O.P threatens head of state"<br>"Which is why we need your help, Sherlock" Mycroft says.  
>"Why don't you get your not so seceret service to sort it?" Sherlock mocks.<br>"They're stuck" Mycroft admits unwillingly causing a smile to creep across Sherlock's face.  
>"Well?" Mycroft continues, ignoring the urge to hit Sherlock at that moment in time across his face.<br>"Well what?" Sherlock asks.  
>"Are you going to look into it?" Mycroft says rolling his eyes at Sherlock ignorance.<br>"Fine, I suppose I'll have to" Sherlock moans in defeat "Now leave me in peace if that's all you wanted." Mycroft gives Sherlock a stern look before leaving. Lestrade walks up and is about to hand Sherlock a different paper file when Sherlock points towards John. As Lestrade gives John the file he says "They're the files that you wanted Sherlock." However Sherlock clearly isn't paying any attention as he's just staring out of the window watching the world pass by.


	2. Grumbles with Giggles

That evening John and Sherlock are sitting around the coffee table playing cludo.  
>"Wrong all wrong!" Sherlock says storming off. John picks up the cards that had just been thrown everywhere by Sherlock.<br>"But what the cards say goes, so your wrong Sherlock" John expresses trying to yet again explain the rules for the game to Sherlock. Buzz. hearing his phone John goes into the kitchen and picks his mobile up; unlocking it to read the text on the screen which was from Mycroft's office.  
>"Sherlock" John calls out going back into the living room to find Sherlock sulking in his chair.<br>"I've just received a text from your brother saying that he's sent out a car to come and pick us up" John explains whilst grabbing his coat from the hook; putting it on he turns round to see that Sherlock hasn't budged one bit.

A few seconds later a knock is heard from downstairs, John opens it to reveal a woman standing there waiting patiently.  
>"Hello John, I'm agent May and I'll be taking you to Sir Mycroft's office" She says as Sherlock comes down the stairs his black long draping coat.<p>

Once they arrive they instructed to wait inside of Mycroft's office. Sherlock sits at the far end of the room on the brown leather sofa; promptly starts tapping his shoes onto the mahogany wood paneled flooring. The door opens and in comes Mycroft followed by two women in dresses. Mycroft sits down at the rotating chair behind his desk whilst the women stand either side of him.  
>"Sherlock, every time we meet must you sit so far away" Mycroft sighs and judging by Sherlock's unresponsiveness Mycroft then follows with " Did I interrupt another game of cludo?" John nods.<br>"What do you want?" Sherlock snapps.  
>"Have you met my assistants before?" Mycroft asks completely ignoring Sherlock "This is Kaitlyn" gesturing to his right "And this is Rachael" Mycroft says gently getting hold of Rachael's hand. Sherlock shuffles uncomfortably at Mycroft's movements. Sherlock then looked up at Mycroft who seemed unimpressed.<br>"Nice to meet you" John says walking over to shake their hands, "so what did you want Mycroft?"  
>"To see where you've got so far on the case"<br>"Well this was a pointless trip then as I've gotten nowhere, because I have no information. How am I meant to know what I'm looking for without the stuff" Sherlock moans.  
>"As much as I'd like to hand you the documents for you to keep, I can't as they're highly classified.<br>"Well can I look at them now?" Sherlock asks spotting a loop hole in his brother's words.  
>"Fine. You can have them for ten minutes but knowing you that will be more than long enough" Mycroft says unlocking a cupboard and pulling out the brown file from that morning. Sherlock picks them up from the table and scans them at an incredible pace. After about five minutes Mycroft asks<br>"Any theories?"  
>"Yes. Eight so far, wait no just two" Sherlock answers bluntly.<br>"Are you gong to tell us then?" Mycroft quires looking Sherlock in the eye.  
>"How long have you got?"<p> 


End file.
